


Irresponsible Behavior

by Dracareesi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Hangover, Light Dom/sub, Morning After, Oral Sex, Riding Crops, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smut, Spanking, Table Sex, consulting detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3247271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracareesi/pseuds/Dracareesi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and Molly have a drink too many but that doesn't always have to end badly, does it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Irresponsible Behavior

Molly woke up dazed, confused and naked. For a moment she had been unaware of where she was but memory soon hit her like a slap in the face. Everything her brain had been able to register of her drunken sexual adventure with an equally drunk Sherlock flooded in at once and Molly felt the first effects of an uncharacteristically impulsive decision. Greg had bought the drinks last night in celebration of a solved case. All had been normal at first but as copious amounts of alcohol made its way into their systems, Molly had gotten bolder and Sherlock had gotten...well, less Sherlock. It was a classic case of 'one thing led to another' which ended in pathologist-consulting detective rumpy pumpy.

Molly heard kitchen sounds so she got dressed and followed the smell of bacon to find John cooking breakfast and Sherlock reading the paper. He handled hangovers quite well for a rookie. Molly, on the other hand was battling a throbbing headache and light sensitivity along with near lethal embarrassment. John looked up and smiled wickedly as she entered. He glanced at Sherlock to gauge his reaction but looked back at Molly when he got none.

"Soooooo Molly, would you like some tea?", he said. Molly looked up with a startled expression and John couldn't help but snigger. Sherlock turned his head to give John a nasty look before gluing his eyes back onto the paper. "I think I'll leave you two alone for a bit. You've probably got a lot to talk through. I'll be down with Mrs Hudson." John winked at Sherlock and grinned at Molly before noisily running downstairs.

As soon as he heard Mrs Hudson's door shut Sherlock sprung up off his chair and slowly walked to Molly.

"Look Sherlock..." Molly began the sentence without any clue of what it's contents would be but thankfully Sherlock's mouth suddenly coming down on hers spared her from having to make something up. The kiss was long and thorough, as was everything he ever did and Molly's head was spinning by the time he pulled away. She was hopelessly confused and it didn't help when Sherlock started pulling at her clothes.

"What're you doing?"

"Last night was very enjoyable. I had quite forgotten how very enjoyable sex could be. It doesn't really hurt either of us if the one night stand extended a little bit into the morning, would it?" Sherlock's tone would suggest he was discussing the most practical way to move a large piece of furniture and his argument was flawlessly logical, as it always was. 

"You'd forgotten? You've had sex before?" Molly could do nothing to hide her surprise.

"Obviously. But I would prefer not to discuss that. Also there will be no emotional factors affecting this. Strictly 'no strings attached' as they say."

Molly was finding it difficult to register the fact that Sherlock Holmes had been with women, not to mention he wanted to get in her pants that exact moment. She barely had time to react before Sherlock kissed her again. This time he didn't stop, he kept kissing her as he stripped her and Molly realized she was supposed to do the same when she came out of her trance and found herself naked.

Sherlock continued to explore her mouth as he moved her toward the kitchen. Molly tried to keep pace with her hormones but her hands got to work on undressing Sherlock before she her brain could ever think the word 'irresponsible'. Keeping his lips on hers Sherlock propped her up on the table and started kissing down her neck. He traced a line down her collar bone and moved to her breasts. Molly moaned as his skillful tongue drew circles on her nipples and Sherlock chuckled. He angled his head and bit down hard on a fleshy bit and covered her mouth to muffle the scream he knew was coming. 

Sherlock pressed his lips against her ear and whispered,"We can't have the neighbors hearing you. Especially not during the next bit."

"Don't move", he ordered as he went to rummage around in his room. He returned with his riding crop and Molly slowly started to get the idea. "Bite down on this", he said, noticing the slight hint of fear in her eyes. "You'll be punished if you drop it. Now bend over the table."

Molly did as she was told, excitement and fear overwhelming her. 

"Oh and Molly, don't you dare come without permission."

She felt Sherlock's hands on her hips and her heart almost stopped when his warm breath settled on her lower lips. He gently spread her legs and ran his tongue along her slit. She bit down hard on the riding crop to stop herself from screaming but as he kissed and bit at her nub Molly found herself unwinding. Sherlock flicked and teased and she came with a scream but regret started to creep in as she came down from her high and saw the riding crop lying on the table. She heard Sherlock sigh before she felt him smack her ass.

"Tsk tsk, bad girl. I decided to try this with you because I thought you were smart, it's not very smart to be disobedient, is it?"

Molly looked at him mischievously and said,"No, it isn't. Maybe I should be punished?" Sherlock raised an eyebrow before sighing again. He picked up the riding crop and and landed the first blow on her left cheek. He kept up a relentless pace and soon Molly was sweating and yelping. After about fifty smacks, Sherlock put down the riding crop and began spanking her with his bare hands, before long Molly was begging for mercy. 

"Will you be a good girl?"

Molly nodded fervently. Sherlock grabbed her by the hair and flipped her over on the table. She lay back and looked at his face as he studied her for the briefest of moments. Suddenly, he slammed into her and she moaned loud enough for the whole building to hear. Molly pulled him down and ran her fingers through his hair as they fell into a rhythm. They moved as if they had only a minute to live, they clawed and licked and kissed and bit. Bathed in sweat and lust, they peaked together and collapsed in a mass of exhaustion. For the first time in her life Molly reaped the benefits of irresponsible behavior and she would continue to reap them for quite a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a BIG Sherlolly shipper. This is my first attempt at 'Sherlock' fanfic, let me know what you think. :)


End file.
